A Cut Above The Rest
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for Liza. MuggleAU Wolfstar. Lily forces Remus to go to the hairdressers with unexpected consequences.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - Written for the Secret Santa Exchange for Liza. I've never written Muggle AU, I don't think, but this idea kinda jumped into my head and wouldn't leave. I hope you like it, lovely :) Merry Christmas :D **

**A Cut Above The Rest**

"I really don't think I need a haircut, Lily," Remus muttered, as she marched him down the road. Her arm linked with his, she was pulling him along even as he tried to run away.

"You do," she confirmed. "How are you ever going to meet a nice man with that mop of yours?"

"Who says I want to meet a nice man?" he asked.

"You did. Every time we watch a romantic comedy, you sit and sigh and look all forlorn. I know you want someone to love you the way they do it in the movies."

"Yeah, but that's the point, isn't it?" he muttered. "I don't live in the movies. I live in the real world."

"It's only a haircut, Remus, nothing to get your undies in a twist about," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"So this is nothing to do with, oh what's his name? Oh I remember, James?" he asked, and laughed when she blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed, looking away from him.

"So while I get my hair cut, you're not going to sit mooning over him, then?"

"No, I'm not. He's an arrogant jerk," she snapped, pulling him across the road a little harsher than necessary.

"An arrogant jerk that you spent three hours going on about the other night," he grinned.

She was saved from answering as they arrived at the barber shop. "Go on," she said, pushing him none too gently through the door.

xxxx

Remus watched as Lily shook her hair out. She had her glare already in place as they moved to the counter.

"Ah, Miss Lily," James Potter said from behind the stand. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Are you finally going to let me take you out?"

"Not on your life, Potter. Remus has an appointment," she replied coldly, ignoring the smile he was giving her.

Remus grinned inside. She would give in eventually, he knew. She was too intrigued by him not to. It probably didn't help that the two had been at the same college, and James was forever embarrassing her by asking her out in the most public of areas.

"Ah, so you have. Sirius is almost done with his last client, he'll be with you in a minute," James said, checking the book. "If you'd like to take a seat over there, he'll come and get you when he's ready."

Remus nodded and took a seat. Lily sat next to him, still glaring at James.

"I don't know why you don't go out with him," Remus muttered quietly. She shook her head.

"It'd give him too much satisfaction," she replied. "I'll go out with him when I'm good and ready."

Remus was interrupted from answering by an amused voice beside them.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that. Do it soon, though, will you? He's driving me mad. Never stops talking about you."

Lily and Remus both looked up to see a handsome young guy stood in front of them. "I'm Sirius," he offered when they both just stared at him. "Are you ready, Remus?"

Sirius was... sexy. There was no other word for it, Remus thought, as he looked at the other man. Black wavy hair to his shoulders, the most beautiful piercing eyes Remus had ever seen, and an air of grace about him that couldn't be learnt.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Remus grumbled standing up.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Sirius said with a suggestive grin as he led Remus to a chair in front of a large mirror. "What kind of style do you want?"

Remus shrugged. "Apparently, I need something a bit more current," he replied, nodding his head to Lily. "She thinks my hair is attracting the wrong kind of dates."

"I think it's rather attractive, myself," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll neaten it up a little, but honestly, I think your style suits you."

Remus blushed. "Do whatever you can with it," he mumbled.

"So, do you think your friend will ever give James a chance?" Sirius asked, as he`leant Remus' head back to wash his hair.

"Eventually. She's scared of getting hurt, I think. Her last boyfriend was a tool. He screwed around on her quite a lot."

"You're not interested in her? She's a pretty girl."

"She's beautiful, but she's the wrong gender for me. She's my best friend."

"I see," Sirius said. "Close your eyes, I'll make you feel good."

Remus, blushing again, did as he was told. Sirius started to massage conditioner into his hair, and it took all of Remus' will power not to moan out loud. The man was a god with his hands. All to soon, the hands stopped, and Sirius was rinsing Remus' hair. Sitting up, Remus glanced at Lily to find her seemingly talking to James without insulting him.

"They look like they're getting along," Sirius commented, looking where Remus was looking.

"They do," Remus agreed.

"So, perhaps, if James can convince Lily, you'll accompany me on a double date with them?" Sirius asked lightly.

Remus startled. "What?"

"I'm asking you out Remus," Sirius clarified, watching Remus' expressions through the mirror. "And yes, I am being serious."

"Why, I mean, um, are you just asking to try and get them two together?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm asking you out because I want to. I thought a double date would be easier, but I'd be delighted to have you to myself for an evening."

"I, um, I don't know what to say."

Sirius chuckled. "Say yes. I'll show you a good time, Remus, and I promise, I'll even keep my hands to myself on our first date."

Still looking unsure, Remus looked up, meeting Sirius' eyes in the mirror.

"Alright," he replied.

Sirius grinned. "Alright, lets get your hair done then shall we?"

xxxx

Remus walked over to where Lily was still talking to James.

"Oh, Remus, you look great," she said when she saw him.

"Thanks," he replied, offering his visa to James to pay for the cut. James took it, swiping it and printing the receipt before he handed them back.

Putting his card away, Remus looked at Lily. "You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and Remus noticed she smiled at James before turning to the door.

Sirius shouted across the shop before Remus could exit, "I'll pick you up at seven, okay handsome."

Remus nodded at Sirius and grinned, before he followed Lily through the door.

"What was that?" Lily asked. "Do you have a date with the sexy stylist?"

When Remus nodded, she let out a whoop of happiness. "We go to get me a date, and we walk out with one each! Score for us!"

Remus laughed when he noticed Lily's slip of the tongue. " I knew it!"

Lily blushed and ducked her head. "It all worked out in the end though, right? And really, Sirius is a cut above the rest of the jerks you've dated lately," she offered sheepishly.

"Come on," Remus said, offering Lily his arm. "Let's go and get a coffee."


End file.
